No ordinary day
by Misura
Summary: Ken is depressed because no one remembers it's his birthday. And Schuldich deciding to 'cheer him up' doesn't help much either.
1. Beginning

Happy birthday to Kenken

Warnings/notes : ? + Ken, ?/Ken, slightly silly, un-beta-ed.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 20th december 2003, by Misura

Would you believe I almost forgot it was Ken-kun's birthday this month? *sighs* And just when I was supposed to be working on a Christmas-fic too ... ^^;

**********

It started off as an ordinary morning, like dozens of mornings before. Normally, Ken would have been more than content with that. Days that were not-ordinary were mostly bad news.

Today it was different though. Today was *special*. At least, it was *supposed* to be special. Except that Ken seemed to be the only one who was aware of that. Painfully, embarrassingly aware.

It was his birthday.

"Could you pass me the salt, please, Ken-kun?"

"Sure, Omi. Here you go."

"Thank you."

It was his *birthday*! But none of his team-members had given the smallest sign of being aware of that fact. Well, Yohji was still in bed, of course ; it was just him, Omi and Aya at breakfast. And everyone knew Aya had only two days marked on his calendar. Which were Aya-chan's birthday and the day on which Reiji Takatori had ruined his life.

Heck, Aya probably wouldn't even agree to give him the day off if he'd know. That was why Ken had arranged his schedule being empty all day himself.

Ken had expected better from Omi though. Wasn't it Omi who always talked about Weiss as being one big, happy family? What kind of family-member forgot about another one's birthday?

"Good morning everybody!"

Amazing. Yohji actually was vertical at this hour. More amazing still, he looked awake! Ken felt his heart skip a beat, in spite of his utter lack of positive feelings towards the lazy playboy. 

Surely, surely the only possible reason for Yohji being up was to congratulate him, Ken?

"How's my favorite bishie this morning?" Yohji walked past Ken, to fondly ruffle Omi's hair and steal the younger boy's mug of coffee.

"I was fine until someone stole my coffee." Omi pouted, trying to glare at Yohji for a moment before sighing and going to pour himself a new cup.

"You can't trust anyone anymore these days, chibi." Yohji grinned at Omi, eyeing the breakfast on Omi's plate with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Omi shot him a warning glance, which Yohji didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing here this early?" Ken burst out, unable to keep from asking. Besides, he was also sick and tired of being ignored. 

"My, my, *someone*'s having a morning temper here." Yohji 'tsk'ed, stealing a piece of buttered toast off Omi's plate. "If you insist to know, Kenken, my date didn't went as well as I'd hoped."

Omi snarled at Yohji, but whether it was because of his admitting to having had a date or because ot his theft of half his breakfast, Ken didn't quite know. Maybe both.

"What, the great Yohji Kudoh got dumped?" Ken felt a bit cheered up by that somehow. Even if he immediately felt guilty afterwards.

"Of course not!" Yohji huffed. "Her idea of a nice date simply wasn't the same as mine, that's all. We weren't compatible."

Ken snorted. "Riiight."

"Could you two take your arguments somewhere else?" Aya spoke up for the first time. Omi bobbed his head emphatically, glowering at Ken. Like it was *his* fault Yohji was such a jerk who bragged about his dates! Feeling bitterly betrayed, Ken stalked out of the kitchen, his breakfast untouched.

"Oh, great work, Aya!" Yohji said sarcastically. "You really do know how to handle people, don't you?"

"Hn." Aya replied. Omi kicked him under the table. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Aya didn't kick Omi back ; that'd be undignified. Instead, he gave Omi a Look, that promised revenge to be exacted one day soon, with interest.

Omi smiled back sweetly, knowing either Ken or Yohji would annoy Aya soon enough to make him forget about Omi's small crimes.

"It's his *birthday* for crying out loud! The fact that we decided on a surprise-party for him tonight doesn't mean you can treat him like dirt the rest of the day!" Yohji rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like *you* were doing so much better." Aya shot back.

"At least I didn't ignore him." Yohji snapped.

"You were both jerks." Omi announced, with the air of someone who was way above argueing.

Two pairs of eyes pinned him to his seat.

"Erhm, I guess I'd better be off to school now. Wouldn't want to be late after all, hehe." Omi made a hasty exit, snatching an apple on his way out. Of course, Yohji and Aya would never *really* hurt him. Not seriously anyway. Not Yohji at least ; he wasn't entirely sure about Aya sometimes.

Ah well, better safe than sorry.

*****

Ken had walked through this part of the park many, many times. No one had ever bothered him here. It was a place of peace and quiet, where he could go when he needed to be alone.

Hence, by dictate of Murphy's Law, today, he'd meet the most annoying member of Schwarz, sitting on *his* favorite bench like it was the most natural thing in the world to do so.

"Bugger off or kill me now." Ken sagged down, not really caring which of the two Schuldich would pick.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll do ... neither." Schuldich smirked, leaning back and peeking at Ken through the red locks that inevitably seemed to escape the restriction of his bandana.

Ken moaned, burying his face in his hands. Would strangling Schuldich make him feel any better? For a moment, he toyed with the idea. It would shut the german up, at any rate, which sounded quite attractive.

"Having a bad hairday?" Schuldich inquired.

"You're a telepath ; why don't you just read my mind?" Ken demanded.

Schuldich shrugged. "It's more fun to bug you until you *tell* me the answer. Besides, Brad wants me to practice my 'social skills'." He grimaced. "Crazy americans."

"Can't you go practice them on someone else?" Ken asked without much hope.

"I was here first." Schuldich pointed out.

"Yeah, it was too much to expect anyway." Ken muttered. "Must be my bad-luck-day."

"You know, Hidaka, I'm feeling kind of sorry for you. And, since I'm in a generous mood today, I'll do something to get that idiotic goofy grin back on your face." Schuldich stared at him expectantly.

"Sounds like a bad idea." Ken grimaced, knowing his lack of enthusiasm would probably only egg Schuldich on.

"Really, Kenken, you're so ungrateful!" Schuldich shook his head sadly. "Now, go back to the other kitties. You can thank me later."

He opened his mouth to protest Schuldich could wait for a loooong time for Ken thanking him for *anything*, but found himself nodding instead, before obediently walking back to the Koneko. Once he had reached the door to the shop, he regained control over his feet.

"Arrogant bastard." Ken glared at the empty air behind him.

_: Flattery won't get you anywhere. :_

Taking a deep breath, Ken opened the door, his entrance announced by the soft ringing of bells.

~to be concluded in the second part~

Any opinions on whom Ken should end up with? ;) 


	2. Middle

Happy birthday to Kenken

Warnings/notes : ? + Ken, Schuldich/Ken, slightly silly, ooc-behavior (under telepathic influence), slight hints at other pairings.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th december 2003, by Misura

I must admit I was quite surprised to find so many people voting for Schuschu to be Ken's birthday-present, but ... I did enjoy writing them together. Hope you'll enjoy the read too. ^^;

**********

Somewhat to Ken's surprise, Yohji was alone in the shop. Not surprising, the blond immediately dropped his work as Ken entered, to saunter over for a talk. To Yohji, *anything* was better than having to do anything that involved getting dirty.

Well, by daylight anyway. Ken had to admit that as an assassin Yohji was pretty effective.

"Kenken, I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning."

"You ... what?!?" Ken felt his jaw drop. He couldn't recall a single instant of Yohji offering excuses for annoying or insulting him before. And nothing Yohji had said to him today was any different or worse than usual. So why was Yohji so apologetic all of a sudden?

"I am sorry for the way I treated you." Yohji repeated, with a solemn expression. "And I'd like to make it up to you by taking you out for dinner." he added quickly.

"Uhm." Ken replied, his head spinning.

"So, that's settled then." Yohji beamed at him. "I'll pick you up at 19:30. See you then, sweetheart." Soft lips brushed past Ken's before Yohji walked past him, a gleeful expression on his face. "Oh, and Aya wanted to talk to you when you got back."

Ken wondered what the heck was wrong with Yohji, then decided it didn't matter much. Aya'd probably kill him for 'disrupting the peace' at breakfast, which meant he'd nicely escape having to go out for dinner.

If you looked hard enough, there really was an advantage to every bad thing that happened to you. Almost cheerful, Ken went looking for Aya.

*****

"Aya? Yohji said you wanted to see me?" Aya was, predictably, in his room. The tidyness of the place was unsettling, almost creepy. Sure, Ken knew his own room could have been a bit more clean, but as long as he could find everything he saw no need to waste time cleaning.

He liked a bit of mess, to make him feel at home. Aya's room, on the other hand, hardly even showed a sign of being lived in. The floor was impeccably clean, without a single speck of dust.

"Ken, yes, please come in." Aya saying 'please'? Ken swallowed uneasily, stepping inside. The sound of the door falling shut behind him almost made him want to run out of there right away.

"So ... what's up? Are you mad at me?" Normally, Ken wouldn't like to give Aya any ideas, but he figured that he might as well get this over with.

"No." Aya replied. Which, Ken supposed, was better than a 'hn'. He'd never gotten the hang of interpreting those, though Omi seemed to be able to hear whole stories in them.

He slowly raised his head to look at Aya. Aya stared back. Neither of them spoke, until Aya finally turned away and handed him a piece of paper.

_'Dinner tonight, 19:30. Be punctual.'_

Ken decided today was most definitely not his lucky day. 

*****

"So, basically, they both invited you, and you don't want to go with either of them." Omi summed up, pensively chewing on a pencil. Ken had decided to consult the youngest member of Weiss as soon as he got home. The two of them were in Omi's room now, with Omi sitting behind his computer and Ken on the edge of Omi's bed since there weren't any other chairs available.

"Yeah." Ken nodded. "It's really weird. I mean, sure, Yohji goofs around a lot, but not like this." He frowned, thinking of something. "And not with me." The last thing he wanted right now was for Omi to go jealous about Yohji displaying some sick kind of interest in him all of a sudden.

"That's true." Omi agreed absently. Ken hoped the smaller boy's mind was on solving Ken's problems and not on, say, how to exact a bloody revenge on him for stealing away Yohji's attention while still preserving his cute and innocent image.

"Well, I'd say there's a pretty simple solution to your trouble then, Ken-kun." Omi smiled angelically at him. It was the kind of smile a cat might use on a mouse when inviting him over for dinner.

Ken swallowed uneasily. "There is?"

"Oh yes. An absolutely *perfect* solution." Omi bobbed his head enthusiastically. "You just go out for dinner with *me*!"

"Ah." Ken managed. "Right."

"I know just the place to go ; very romantic. I'm sure you'll like it." Omi continued, appearing not to notice how Ken had slowly begun to retreat to the door. "I think 19:30 would be a perfect time, don't you? Ken-kun?" The sound of the door falling shut was his only answer. 

*****

"Schuldich? Would you care to explain to me why the odds of me spending a romantic weekend with Abyssinian has been reduced to about zero half an hour ago?"

"Why, Brad, how should *I* know that? Maybe he changed his mind or something ... "

"In that case, might I suggest you change it back for him? Surely you wouldn't want anything to happen to keep you from your little date this evening, like a bullet through the heart, just to name an example?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Merely a friendly warning."

~*coughs* to be concluded in the third part?~


	3. Ending

Happy birthday to Kenken

Warnings/notes : ? + Ken, Schuldich/Ken, slightly silly, hints at other pairings.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 26th december 2003, by Misura

Many thanks to all those who took the time to review the second chapter. Here's the last one, hope everyone'll like it as well. ^_^

**********

At 19:25 a mysterious figure could be seen slipping out of the backdoor that lead to the Koneko. Fortunately for the person in question, there wasn't anyone around to spot him though or to alert the other inhabitants of the building to his escape.

At 19:30 Aya counted his note-paper for the fourth time. There was still one note missing. Yesterday, there had been 172 pieces of paper in his drawer and now there were only 171. Which meant that *someone* in this household had deviously sneaked in his room, which he kept locked at all times, and had stolen it. Without leaving any trace.

Aya frowned, mentally going over the prime suspects, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery before he left for his date tonight. Surely Crawford would understand?

At 19:31, a soft knock at Yohji's door reminded him of his date with Omi. He critically eyed his outfit in the mirror. It looked good on him. Of course, nearly everything in his closet looked good on him. Which meant he had to find something else to wear. A mere 'good' simply wouldn't do tonight.

Discarding his shirt and carelessly tossing it to a far corner of his room, Yohji went to open the door, to let the chibi know he wasn't too mesmerized by his own image to be aware of his environment.

Omi stared at him with wide eyes, taking in the sight of a shirtless Yohji with a mouth that had dropped open to form a soft 'oh'. Yohji immediately felt a whole lot better about his clothing-problem.

"Wow." Omi managed, after a while. Yohji decided 'wow' would do just fine. And maybe ordering take-out food was just as good an idea as going out for dinner. It was definitely cheaper too.

At 19:32, Crawford received a vision that confirmed his odds of spending a romantic weekend with a certain redhead had just risen to nearly a hundred percent. For some odd reason, said redhead was currently in the process of trying to bully a shop-assistant to sell him a single piece of note-paper.

Grabbing his car-keys and ordering Nagi to free Schuldich out of the room in the basement, he left in a moderately good mood. There were days when the temptation of killing Schuldich was very strong, but Crawford considered it a personal challenge to control his urges in this regard.

At 19:34, Farfarello sneaked into Nagi's room to whine about the damage Schuldich had done to his lovely white room. He demanded the young telekinetic's aid in removing the offending posters and graffiti, which Nagi granted reluctantly, after a promise that he would be recompensed for his work by a weekend of 'hurting god', involving copious amounts of strawberries and chocolate.

Farfarello reluctantly agreed to this, after having Nagi threaten to add whipped cream to his little list.

At 19:36, Ken was sure this had been the worst day of his miserable life thus far. This in spite of the fact that he was seated at a table in one of the most romantic restaurants of Tokyo (the same one Omi had wanted to take him to, he suspected) with a person who was drawing all eyes.

"Something wrong with your food, Kenken?" Schuldich inquired innocently, obviously enjoying his own exotic dish. At least, *Ken* thought it looked exotic. Schuldich had declared it was 'plain, good german'.

"No, it's the company." The german had caught him when he'd made his escape and somehow, they had ended up here. Ken was a bit vague on the precise events.

"I'm hurt. I'm great company to keep, Kenken. Ask anyone." Schuldich grinned. "Well, anyone except Brad. He's still pissed off I almost ruined his rendez-vous with Abyssinian."

Ken choked. 

"Oh, you didn't know that yet?" Schuldich asked innocently. "Ah well, I'm sure you'd have found out sooner or later."

"That weird way they were all asking me out for dinner all of a sudden ... that was *you*!" Ken glared at Schuldich, who looked mildly surprised.

"Well, *you* were the one who wished they'd pay some more positive attention to you." Schuldich shrugged. "I thought you'd enjoy it. How was I to know you'd take it this bad and wind up running away again?"

"Maybe Crawford told you?" Ken asked sarcastically.

Schuldich clucked with his tongue. "Well, it turned out all right in the end, didn't it? Though it *is* a pity you're going to have to eat that birthday-cake tomorrow morning now."

"What birthday-cake?" Ken frowned. 

"The one they bought for your surprise-party of course!" Schuldich replied. "Didn't they tell you about that?"

"Schuldich, I'm going to kill you." Ken growled. They hadn't forgotten his birthday at all? They had only wanted to throw him a surprise-party?

"In reverse order, yes, yes and is that any way to thank me for this wonderful dinner?" Schuldich sighed. "I had hoped for a bit more gratefulness from you." He sounded wistful. "Perhaps even a good-night kiss or something."

"You're insane." Ken declared.

"Maybe I am." Schuldich sighed. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it. I'll see you around, Siberian. Try not to get yourself killed, will you?" He rose, heading for the exit without another look at Ken.

Who, inexplicably, felt a pang of guilt and got up from his seat as well, with some vague thought of stopping the telepath to tell him ... what?

"You're right you know ; I probably *did* ruin your day." Schuldich remarked, staring out over the empty street in front of them.

"Maybe you should try make amends then." Ken whispered, his mouth gone dry. 

Schuldich glanced at him sideways. "And how do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know. Doing something nice for me. 'Perhaps even a good-night kiss or something'?" Ken grinned, feeling oddly pleased with himself for finally seeming to have managed to surprise the german into silence.

"You know kitten, I think I'm not half as insane as you are."

Since there really wasn't any proper reply to that, Ken merely shrugged. And allowed Schuldich to drag him along to some unknown destination.

~OWARI~


End file.
